A Life of Lies
by MarvelSwagForLife
Summary: Tony never thought Clint and Natasha would have a baby and get married, he never thought he and Pepper would have a baby and be engaged to get married, and he never thought the tragedy that struck him would ever do so. What is he supposed to do now? What can he do now? Can he face what has happened? Is it even worth it anymore? Rated T: Violence, crude language, and sexual themes.
1. Chapter 1: 'Baby'

**Hey guys! Welcome to the first chapter of my first story. My first chapters aren't always the best, trust me they get better and better as they go. Disclaimer for the story: I do not own Marvel, any of Marvel's characters, or story lines, and this story's only purpose is to entertain others, not to copyright stuff. Ok cool, now that we have that down, I hope you like the first chapter! Review, follow, favorite, those are the things that make me wanna write more! Thanks!**

* * *

Tony woke up and walked out of his room in his boxers, only to find Pepper sitting on the couch and chatting with Natasha.

"Morning Tony." Pepper said with a smile and looked over at him.

"Morning." He said to the two of them. "Don't mind me, just go ahead and talk." Tony said and walked over the the fridge, opening it and looking for breakfast. Pepper cleared her throat.

"This is a bit of a private conversation." She said and Tony sighed.

"Where's Clint then?" He asked.

"At home." Natasha replied.

"I'll get dressed and go see him." He said and Pepper nodded. Tony went back into his room and pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, then walked back out and grabbed his keys. "I'll be back later I guess." He said, not appreciating being kicked out. Pepper laughed and motioned him over with a finger. She pressed her lips gently against his and the couple kissed for a minute before smiling at each other.

"I'll see you at seven tonight right? It's date night." Pepper said and Tony nodded. "Try not to be late this time! Pepper called as he walked out and over to his black Maserati.

Soon enough Tony found himself walking up to the door of Clint and Natasha's apartment. He knocked thrice and Clint opened the door.

"Hey Barton." Tony said.

"Stark." Clint responded with a welcoming smile. He invited Tony in, and the two sat on the couch in the living room. "You want a beer?" Clint asked. Tony nodded and Clint went to get one for each of them. He walked back and handed one to Tony who opened it, then sat down and did the same. "So whats going on?" Tony sighed but smiled.

"Your girlfriend and mine took over my place so I thought i'd invade yours. They kicked me out because they were talking about something 'private'." He said and Barton laughed.

"So you haven't heard the news yet?" Tony shook his head.

"There's news?" Clint nodded and smiled a bit.

"Natasha is pregnant." Tony grinned.

"That's great news! How far in?"

"Three months, just got it confirmed." Tony patted him on the shoulder.

"Congrats man." Clint nodded.

"Heres some new she doesn't know, i'm going to propose to Natasha tonight." Tony clapped.

"Good for you Barton. Looks like you've got your life pretty set out for you." Clint nodded and smiled and Tony took a drink of his beer.

"So Tony, you planning to have any kids with Pepper?" Tony nearly choked.

"I um... I don't know..." He said and sighed. Barton tilted his head.

"You don't know? I mean, first off do you want kids?" Tony sighed and set down the bottle.

"Maybe... I don't know... I mean... I guess i've thought about it, but I don't know how to be a dad." He replied. Clint chuckled and shook his head.

"Does it look like I do?" He asked and Tony laughed.

"Ok, ok, but... How does a guy go about this sort of thing? I mean, how would i find out if she even wanted kids." Clint put his face in his hands.

"You're hopeless Tony... You just... Ask." He said and looked back up at him, trying not to laugh and the expression on Tony's face.

"Bu-" Clint cut him off. "Tonight if your sitting on the couch or in bed or watching a movie or whatever, ask her if she's ever thought about having kids. It goes pretty smoothly from there. Look, if I can get Natasha Romanoff to agree to have a kid with me, you can with Pepper." Tony nodded.

"You have a point." Clint took another drink.

"And when are you going to propose to her? You guys have been dating for a long time." Tony thought about it for a minute.

"I'll do what your doing, propose when shes pregnant to make sure she stays happy with me." Tony joked and they both laughed. "I'll find the right time, i'm sure of it." Tony added and Barton nodded at him. "So, another seven months of hell and you've got a kid." Tony teased. Clint laughed and nodded.

"Yep. What do you say we go barge into your house and tell them were taking over that big ass T.V. of yours to watch football, and they can leave if they want a private conversation." Clint said with a smirk and cocked an eyebrow. Tony nodded,

"Sounds fun." The two got up, leaving their beer bottles and getting back in Tony's car.

"Wow I can't believe you and Clint are actually having a baby." Pepper stated. Natasha blushed and smiled a bit.

"Who knew. But here we are." She said and put a hand to her stomach. She wasn't as cold and stone-hearted as she used to be, admitting her love for Barton and being with him had brought out a kind soft side, a gentle side. But of course, her cold badass side was still there when needed. Pepper smiled and thought for a minute, it seemed that Natasha had read her mind. "Why haven't you and Tony had a baby yet?" She asked. Pepper froze, stiff as a board. "Woah relax, its not like somebody died." Pepper loosened up a bit.

"Ha sorry... I guess it kinda freaks me out." She said nervously. Natasha motioned for her to go on. "I guess... Yeah I kinda do... But I don't think Tony would..." Natasha sighed.

"Clint really didn't think i did either, look how that ended up. Just ask." She said with a shrug. A couple minutes later, Tony and Clint walked in. "What are you two doing back here?" Natasha said.

"Watching football as of now." Clint responded with a smirk. The two sat down on the couch opposite from the girls and Tony turned on a football game. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Just remember what I said ok?" Pepper nodded and went to sit on Tony's lap, and Natasha got up and walked over the the fridge. She took put a bottle of coke and opened it, taking a drink and sitting next to Barton who took the soda and stole a drink or two.

~A few hours later~

Now Clint and Nat. had headed home in Natasha's car, and Tony and pepper were getting in bed. They both wanted to ask the question, but weren't sure how to put it. "So." Tony said awkwardly. Pepper gave a nervous laugh. "Have you ever..." Tony started and Pepper looked at him curiously. "Thought about maybe... having... a baby?" Pepper looked surprised, hearing this from Tony.

"I... I was just going to ask you the same thing." She said with a smile.

"That a yes then?" Tony asked and Pepper smiled.

"I've wanted to have a baby for a while now, i'm glad you've caught up." She teased.

"It's settled then." He said with a smile.

"Settled." She responded and smiled back.


	2. Chapter 2: 'Blake'

**Hi! Thank you guys that have already followed favourited and reviewed! I'm glad you guys already like it! So, with this chapter, GIANT TIME SKIP. I didn't feel like going through all the months of pregnancy because its not very important to the story. These first to chapters are just helping set it off and start it up. The next chapter is where it really picks up, and when you realize why the title of the story is 'A Life of Lies'. So anyways I hope you guys like it and keep reading and reviewing and the whole deal! Thanks!**

* * *

Pepper lay asleep in bed, laying on her back, her hands on her big belly. She was now eight months pregnant and Tony felt like he was dying. 'Do this, do that, get this, get that.' He had to keep running around for Pepper and it was hell, but hell was worth it. Two months ago, Natasha had given birth to Clint's daughter, Rosie. The baby had tiny soft features, including deep blue eyes just like her fathers. Tony and Pepper had been there in the hospital when it happened in the middle of the day, getting a sonogram for the gender of their baby. Tony was happy to find Pepper was having a son, and was now, in the middle of the night, looking through the list of baby boy names Pepper had picked out. She picked a few she liked, and he got to pick out of those, since she couldn't decide. There was one name he kept coming back too, and he decided it was the one. "Blake." He whispered to himself with a smile. "Perfect." He said and circled it. He put down the pencil and stood up slowly, heading out of his office and walking into the kitchen. He stopped. Something wasn't right... It was too quiet... He looked around and then over to the stairs that led up to the bedrooms of the house, one already decorated for their baby, one for them, and two guest rooms. He walked up the stairs and into his room, where Pepper was sleeping restlessly on the bed. All the blankets had been kicked off of her, and she lay in her nightgown. As Tony moved closer, it looked as if there was something dark by the end of her dress, and once he got up to her, he realized it was blood. This shouldn't be happening why she was pregnant, at least not now. "Jarvis, lights." He said and they turned on. "Pepper." She opened her eyes and groaned. "We need to get you to the hospital." She nodded and got up, slipping on her slippers and letting Tony lead her downstairs and towards the car. He put a towel down so blood wouldn't get on the seats and helped her in, then driving to the hospital as fast as possible.

"Tony..." She gasped. "Something's wrong... Something's very wrong..." She cried. Tony looked at her anxiously then back to the road.

"Just hold on Pepper were almost there." He said and pulled into the parking lot. He helped her out as quickly as possible and pulled her into the ER. "She needs help. She's eight months pregnant and something's happening, something's wrong." He called to the nurses in fear. A nurse came over with a wheel chair and Tony helped her sit down in it, then the nurse, joined by another, started wheeling her into one of the rooms, and Tony was forced to wait in the waiting room.

It was now four in the morning, and Tony had been pacing back and forth and waiting for news for a couple of hours. He stopped abruptly as a nurse, the same that took Pepper in, walked out with a clipboard. "Mr Stark?" She asked and he put a hand up, walking towards her. "Her body was trying to force the baby out too early; something pretty common these days, but her body wasn't ready and wasn't able to take it, thats what the blood was about. So they did a c-section surgery and took the baby out successfully to prevent anything that could have happened." Tony let out a sigh of relief. "Congratulations Mr. Stark, you have a son. Follow me." The nurse finished with a smile and Tony, now smiling as well, followed her back through a couple of halls and into a room where Pepper lay on a bed, holding a small bundle in a blue blanket.

"Tony, come meet our son." Pepper said with a grin as a tear of happiness fell down her cheek. Tony walked over to the bed and sat on the edge, and was handed the baby.

"He's beautiful." Tony said with a grin. Pepper nodded and bit her lip to keep more tears of happiness from escaping.

"Did you pick out of the names I left for you?" She asked and put a hand on his arm.

"Blake." Tony said as he looked down at his baby. The infant opened his eyes and looked up at his father, revealing his deep forest green orbs. Tony smiled and let Pepper take him in her arms again. Tony watched as Pepper looked down at the baby, eyes blurred with tears of joy. Tony put his hand over his pocket, feeling the small shape of the case with his fingers. There was no better time than now. He pulled the case out of his pocket and got on one knee, opening it to reveal a diamond ring. "Pepper Potts, will you marry me?" He asked and she put a hand over her mouth with a gasp.

"Yes, a thousand times yes!" She cried and more tears of joy spilled over. Tony sat back on he bed and fitted the ring to her ring finger with a grin, then bent down and brought his lips to hers. Once he pulled away he said,

"Let's get out of here." With a smile. After they had done all the paper work and gotten the birth certificate, they new family headed out to the car, and back home to the mansion.

Pepper sat Blake down in his crib and started to sing a lullaby with Tony at her side. He was now fitted with a diaper and was fast asleep in his blue blankets. Tony smiled at her and took her hand, taking her back into their room where they got into their newly sheeted bed. Tony wrapped his arms around his soon-to-be wife. "I love you, I don't know what I would do if I lost you." He said and grinned at her. She smiled back.

"I love you too, let's hope you never have to." She said and he pressed his lips to hers. They both put their heads down and closed their eyes, falling into a sweet, silent darkness.


	3. Chapter 3: 'Tragedy'

**WOOHOO! Look at that double update in one day! I had lots of time on my hands so I thought why not! Ok, so I lied, you don't really figure out why the story is called 'A Life of Lies' in this chapter, thats in the next. But as I said before, the story starts to get more of a structure in this chapter. Read, review, favorite, follow, everything helps! Thanks! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Pepper stood in the kitchen holding Blake to her hip with one hand, and holding the phone to her ear with the other. "Yeah that would be great... Yes now's fine, Rosie and Blake will already get to meet. Yes, alright see you." She said and hung up as Tony walked out of his office in his normal attire.

"They coming over?" He asked and Pepper nodded.

"Natasha said they were both free today and can bring Rosie over now. I told them you would refrain from working on your suits today." She said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Hey little guy." Tony said happily as he was handed Blake. He brought the baby's face to his and gently rubbed his nose on Blake's. "You hungry? I'll get you a bottle." Tony said with a grin and Pepper smiled fondly at them. Tony got out the formula and the bottle and made it quickly, letting the baby lay across his arm as he fed him the bottle.

"So Tony, we need to set a wedding day. Natasha said she's been waiting since her and Clint got married." Pepper said and Tony looked up.

"Well, is there a certain day or time or place you would like to do it?" He asked and she nodded.

"I thought it would be nice to do it on the beach at sunset. No specific day although." She said and Tony smiled.

"That sounds nice." He said and looked back at Blake.

"Entrance requested." Jarvis said.

"Let 'em in." Tony responded and the front door opened for Clint, Natasha, and Rosie. Clint had his baby girl in his arms and smiled as he saw Blake.

"Baby swap." Tony said and chuckled as he put down the finished bottle. He handed Blake to Natasha and Clint handed Rosie to Tony. "He little girl." He said and smiled as she looked at him and Pepper with confused blue eyes. Natasha was staring fondly at Blake.

"He's adorable." Natasha said as Clint poked Blake's nose like a little button.

"Which one of them?" Pepper teased and Natasha looked at the baby then to Clint.

"Both of them." She said and Clint let out a purposefully overly exaggerated sigh of relief.

"For a second there, I thought you were gonna say the baby was cuter than me." He said and laughed. Natasha rolled her eyes and handed Blake over to Pepper, then took Rosie from Tony. He walked to the T.V. And turned on the news.

'"Here today we're watching as what seems to be a terrorist organization known as 'Hydra' makes their way over to Tony Stark, or Iron Man's mansion."' Tony's face went pale as he saw a large group of people coming up the road with all sorts of weaponized machinery.

"Out! Now! Get in the cars, hurry you have to get out of here!" He said and ran down the stairs to where all of his suits were. He put up his hands and all of the suit pieces came flying onto him. He flew out of the house to find Pepper, Clint, and Natasha getting in the car with the babies. Pepper called him through the suit.

"Tony what are you doing we have to leave!" She cried.

"No I have to protect the house!" He said and made his way to the groups cars driving quickly towards the house. He put out one hand waiting for the plasma to blast from the hand, but nothing happened. "Jarvis what the hell!" He said and Pepper stayed silent.

"It's not me, sir. It seems that a small piece of the suit that hooks up the blasters is missing." Tony let out an angry growl.

"Pepper... Can you run in the house real fast, I mean real fast, and check if any of the suit is stuck somewhere and free it?" He asked reluctantly. He didn't want to put her in danger but they'd be in even more danger if he didn't get rid of these guys.

"Yes." She responded and handed Blake to Natasha, then jumped out of the car and ran inside and down the stairs. "I found it!" She said as she saw the small piece trying to get free so it could join on the rest of the suit. Tony paled even more in fear as he realized that the Hydra agents were about to shoot a missile at the mansion.

"Pepper get out now!" He yelled into the suits mic and waited direly for a reaponse.

"No i've almost got it, I can do it!" She yelled back unaware of the missile.

"Pepper there's a missile!" He cried as the missile was shot off and was approaching the house at a rapid pace. The part of the suit came flying out and he blasted at the cars, killing all of the people, then flew towards the house at full speed.

"Tony!" Pepper screamed in fear. Then the line went dead and the house went up in a cloud of smoke and flames, and started the crumble and fall into the ocean.

"NO!" He yelled and felt a tear stream down his cheek. He landed and jumped out of the suit, running towards his house that was now a pile of rubble, ash, and smoke. No one could have survived that. He fell to his knees with a sob, knowing that she was gone and yelled again. "NO! No..." He put his face in his hands and felt his body shake and tremble with racking sobs.

"Tony!" Clint yelled as he came running, Natasha holding the two babies behind him. The two looked at their sobbing friend and then to the house and they knew. "No..." Clint said and looked at Natasha who also had tears running down her cheeks at this point. Clint forced himself to stay stone-faced as he heard the sirens of police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances. Natasha held the babies close to her and Clint kneeled down next to Tony. He put a hand on his shoulder and sat there next to him, feeling a tear run down his own cheek. He closed his eyes and shook his head. There was nothing else he could do, no words he could say that would make Tony feel better. Pepper was gone. Pepper was dead.


	4. Chapter 4: 'Couldn't do it'

** Wow... Can't believe I've finished a third chapter in one day. Guess I really love writing this story... Damn... This chapter is really, really freaking depressing. Get out your tissue boxes! Even though this chapter is so depressing and sad, I'm actually very proud of it. I think i wrote this very well, correct me if I'm wrong. By the end of this chapter you will know exactly why this story has it's name, it will all make sense. I hope you enjoy this chapter, no matter how depressed it may make you, and hope you review to tell me how you think I did. And of course tell me how your crying or how sad and depressed you feel, trust me, I feel you.**

* * *

Tony sat numbly in the kitchen of Stark tower, staring at the floor as tears streamed down his cheeks. It had been confirmed, they found Pepper's mangled body under the rubble. Pepper was dead. She was gone. He would never see her face again. He had been taken to the hospital and given some meds for the shock, but they did nothing. He had been released to go home, and Clint had persisted at trying to get Tony to spend the night and his place, but Tony refused. Blake lay, sound asleep on Tony's bed, having the crib been destroyed in the attack. Tony couldn't stop thinking that it was his fault, that he sent her in there to her death. He put his face in his hands and started to sob silently. After sitting there, trembling and shaking for a few minutes, he got up, not even bothering to wipe the tears from his face in knowledge that they would be replaced by fresh ones. He grabbed a bottle of bourbon from the cupboard and a small glass. He sat back down at the counter and poured some in the glass, drinking it quickly as more tears fell, then having another, then another. He couldn't do it. He kept drinking until he couldn't see, think, or walk straight. He dropped the glass after having far to many and groaned as it shattered on the ground. He stumbled over to the couch and fell back on it with another groan, putting a hand to his already aching head. He looked threw blurry vision at the lights, they hurt his head too. Tony got up off the couch, swaying on his feet, and walked into the bathroom. He lifted the lid and unzipped his pants, but missed completely, then stumbled back to the couch. He tripped on the coffee table leg and fell, thankfully on the couch. He groaned once more, and passed out into darkness.

_ '"TONY!" He heard her scream. He saw himself standing there in the house with her. He felt fear pumping through his veins, but he couldn't move. He couldn't save her. He watched as she died and screamed her name at the top of his lungs.'_

Then he woke. He wasn't sure if he had really screamed in his sleep or if it was just the dream, but the baby was crying. His head was pounding and aching, and the light tripled the pain. He stood up and tried to fight off the dizziness in his head and walk properly, but it was no use. He walked into his room and nearly tripped on the edge of the bed but caught himself. "B-Blake... Shh... It's o-ok..." He mumbled as he picked the baby up and rocked him the best he could. Soon Blake fell back asleep and Tony put him back down on the bed then squinted at the clock. It was five something in the morning. He groaned as a wave of nausea hit him and stumbled out of his room and into the bathroom. The toilet lid was still up and he fell to his knees by it, vomiting up the contents of his stomach. He had to puke three times before it was all out of his intoxicated system. He coughed and wiped his mouth, then washed it out at the sink as well as running a warm, wet cloth over his mouth and hands. 'This is my fault... I... I sent her to her death... I killed her...' His own voice rang out in his head and more tears spilled down his cheeks. He walked back into his room and looked at Blake, seeing her face in his. He shook his head violently and closed his eyes, then looked at him again and realized exactly what he was looking at. He was looking at a motherless child, that had a father with serious issues. He was looking at a baby boy, that he had taken the mother from. Maybe not directly, but it was still his fault. He fell to his knees in a fit of sobs again, then wiped his eyes and forced himself to his feet. He couldn't do it. He couldn't face seeing Blake every day and seeing Pepper. Couldn't face having to tell Blake why he didn't have a mother when he got older. Couldn't face what he had done. Tony picked up the baby in his arms as another tear fell and stared at him for a minute, making his decision. He couldn't do it. He held Blake tightly as he stumbled to the elevator and pressed the bottom floor. He exited the elevator and got to his suit in the lower garage. Tony put Blake down and stepped in, then picked Blake back up. "J-Jarvis... Autopilot to Barton's place." He choked out. It was a good thing they were close and he had autopilot on the suit. His last remaining suit, 'Mark 42'.

"Yes, sir." Jarvis said and the suit took off.

Soon enough, it was six am and Tony was standing at the Barton family's door with Blake in his arms and his suit behind him. He knocked twice and after a few minutes Clint, in his boxers, opened the door. "What the he-Tony?" He said as his vision cleared. He had just woken up. He looked Tony over, taking in every detail he could. Tony was wearing the same dirty clothes as yesterday, with some vomit stained on his shirt. He pants were sagging down and his zipper was still unzipped, which Clint quickly averted his eyes away from. Tony had bags and lines under his eyes and tears streaking down his face, as well as Blake in his arms. "C-Come in..." Clint said worriedly, Tony stumbled in and Clint shut the door behind him. "What happened to you?" He asked in a concerned tone.

"What's going on?" Natasha asked as she walked out of their room in her nightgown. Before Natasha could fully look Tony over like Clint did, Barton stepped forward in front of Tony to take the baby, and before he did quickly, and awkwardly zipped up Tony's pants for him. He walked over to Natasha, baby in hand, and handed him over to her. She looked at Clint in question.

"I don't know..." He whispered and walked back over to Tony, helping him sit and the table, then getting him some water to help sober him. Once he had a few glasses he started to speak softly. Pain and sadness, grief and despair, were all obvious in his voice as well as his eyes.

"I... I couldn't take it last night... I..." He shook his head as more tears fell. "I got drunk... Badly... When I woke up..." He paused and bit his lip for a moment. "I-I realized... I can't do it. I can't see Blake everyday and see her... I can't see him everyday and know it's my fault he doesn't have a mother... I... I-I c-can't..." He said in a shaky voice and nearly started sobbing again.

"Hey... Hey it's gonna be ok, just keep going." Clint murmured in a soft tone, masking the sadness in his voice although it was there, in his eyes.

"I can't... I can't do it... I can't face whats happened, I can't do that to him... or myself... I-I'm going to ask you a huge favor..." He said and Clint nodded for him to go on. "Raise him... Raise Blake for me... As your own. Raise him as Blake Barton. Let him believe you are his true parents by blood, let him believe Rosie is his sister by blood. Let him believe he isn't related to me. I-I can't put this on him... I can't take it... I'm a mess... I won't be able to raise him properly..." He started to cry again. "B-But I can't have him know... C-Can't have him share this pain... Or be disappointed... I... I can't..." He choked out and put his face in his hands again. Clint looked over Natasha, watching tears fall down her cheeks as she cradled Blake close to her. Clint looked back to Tony. He had to do this for him... There was no other way, even if it didn't seem right.

"O-Ok... I'll do this for you." He said as he felt a tear fall down his own cheek. This baby was now his to take care of. He was now Blake Barton. The life this baby was going to have before this tragedy was gone, and was now to be replaced by, _A Life of Lies._


	5. Chapter 5: 'Somebody to die for'

**Hey guys, so I love this song, my friend showed it time on a video and I just love it. So I was listening to it, and i thought, wow this actually fits whats happening with Tony and his emotional side and in his thoughts right now, U can make a one chapter song fic. So wrote it out at like 2am and am actually pretty pleased with it. So this explains a bit deeper into exactly what Tony is thinking and feeling at this point. Its just a fun little chapter but it helps with understand and connecting deeper with the character. The song is: 'Somebody to die for' by 'Hurts'. DISCLAIMER!: I don't not own the band, the song, or the lyrics which I marked with these-'lyrics here' there is no intent of copyright and all credit goes to rightful and respected owners. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, I may be able to get another up today, but maybe not till tomorrow cause I'm not sure exactly what the storyline is gonna be like from here, I just have a round about or otherwise basic outline and I'm gonna let it lead me, so it may take a couple days for me to be happy with the... Wow... The sixth chapter! More coming soon!**

* * *

Tony sat on the edge of his bed, consumed by his thoughts. He had lost everything. Pepper was dead... He gave up Blake to give him a better life... All because he had made the wrong call, and caused Pepper to be taken from him forever.

'I could drag you from the ocean,

I could pull you from the fire

And when you're standing in the shadows

I could open up the sky

And I could give you my devotion

Until the end of time

And you will never be forgotten

With me by your side'

He got up and walked up the roof for some fresh air, standing by the edge of the building and looking up at the stars, then over the city. He stared into the distance, as his memories took over his vision. He saw himself, kissing Pepper for the first time on the rooftop, then holding her and loving her in their room.

'And I don't need this life

I just need…"

He felt a tear fall down his cheek but didn't move, still seeing his memories play out. Holding Pepper as she cried, her doing the same for him countless times, over and over again.

'I've got nothing left to live for

Got no reason yet to die

But when I'm standing in the gallows

I'll be staring at the sky

Because no matter where they take me

Death I will survive

And I will never be forgotten

With you by my side'

He thought about jumping, right there, right then. Pepper was gone... Blake would never know Tony was his father... There was no reason to live... Was there? Was there a reason to keep going? He couldn't think of one, but something in his heart told him there was, told him not to jump. It was almost like he heard Pepper's voice echoing in the night sky. He leaned back. He wouldn't do it. He couldn't do it. _For her._

'And I don't need this life

I just need…

Somebody to die for

Somebody to cry for

When I'm lonely'

But he had failed to protect her... And now she was gone. He didn't have her to protect, didn't have her to live for. So what did he have? Nothing. Another tear slipped out as he looked up to the heavens. Searching the stars for a reason, any reason to keep pushing on.

'When I'm standing in the fire

I will look him in the eye

And I will let the devil know that

I was brave enough to die

And there's no hell that he can show me

That's deeper than my pride

Cause I will never be forgotten

Forever I'll fight'

Tony saw himself fighting in countless places with different people and different enemies. But the one thing all of these battles had in common, was he kept going on, and never gave up, because he had Pepper to live for, because he had to protect her. And now, that was gone. Or was it?

'And I don't need this life

I just need…

Somebody to die for

Somebody to cry for

When I'm lonely'

He felt another set of tears streak down his cheeks as he blinked. He had to stay strong, _For her._

'And I don't need this life

I just need…

Somebody to die for

Somebody to cry for

When I'm lonely'

How could he coupe with this? How could he make it threw with nothing, no one, keeping his feet on the ground for him? His body started to shake and tremble and fell to his knees in sobs, staring up at the stars, wondering if she was up there, watching him from above. He had to be strong _for her_, wether or not she was physically here. He had to at least try. _For her._

'Don't go gentle into that good night

Rage on against the dying light'

Tony forced himself back to his feet and took a deep breath. Wiping the tears from his face and eyes. He would try. _For her._


	6. Chapter 6: 'Lies'

**Ok guys, so I am doing another massive time skip, don't be alarmed lol. Thank you guys for supporting, favoriting, following, and reviewing, I am loving this story so far and it seems like you guys are too. So, just wanted to let you know, I've been told a lot how heart breaking this is and wanted to let you guys know that the whole story won't be like this. This chapter is pretty sad, and the last chapter maybe the last two depending on how I decide to break it up will be sad as well, but all the ones in between there, even though they might have a bit of depressing stuff in them, are going to have happy and good stuff. Not gonna spoil it though :3 you'll just have to keep reading! Thanks guys! oooh and one more thing, I know a time will come when I sadly finish this story, btw I am estimating about thirteen chapters in this story, but don't worry because I'm pretty sure I'll be making a sequel to it thats got more to do with Blake!**

* * *

Clint sat at the table in the dim light with a cup of coffee. The clock read five am. Clint was up and downstairs because he couldn't sleep. He was worried, about Tony. It had been sixteen years since Pepper had died and Tony had given Blake to them to take care of. Blake had grown into a strong young man. He was incredibly smart like his father, and loved working on machines, he had a mouth on himself as well, just like Tony. Overall he was a very good, happy teenager. His eyes had stayed the greenest of green, and he had golden blonde hair that he kept short. He seemed like just a normal kid, but Clint never forgot that he wasn't. He was a child living a life of lies. Clint sighed and took another drink of his coffee. The boys mother died before he could remember anything, and his father had pretty much left his life, although for good reason. Once Tony finally got himself straightened out, meaning off his drinking problem and accepted that Pepper was gone, he set out to find the one who was really responsible for her death, the man that organized the attack on his mansion and ordered the launch for the missile. Jason Cross. The known leader of HYDRA. Clint tried to convince Tony not to go, but he said until he makes up for Pepper's death, he wouldn't come back. He would kill Jason Cross, or die trying. And it had been two years since Clint, or anyone for that matter, had heard from Tony. His cell always went straight to voicemail, Stark towers had been empty for those two years, not even Coulson or Fury could find him. Clint was starting to fear the worst. 'Does this boy have no true parents anymore?' He feared that Tony, like he said, died trying and wouldn't be coming back. Clint was struggling, more than he was when Tony was at least around. As Blake grew up, Tony would come over and be around him. At least he was there to see his son grow. But now he was gone, no where to be found, and Clint was really struggling with the fact that he was lying to Blake about his entire life. It didn't feel right and he knew it wasn't. But what could he do about it? Nothing... Not now. Not until he heard from Tony... Or his death was confirmed. Clint felt sick at these ideas, all of the thoughts plaguing his mind. They were torture, they inflicted the worst kind of stress on him and it made him feel sick. He got up out of his chair and walked over to the sink, bracing his hands against it to keep himself up and leaning over it as nausea swept over him.

"Clint...?" Natasha asked as she walked down stairs and saw him. He put a hand up and closed his eyes as another wave hit him and he leaned his head down slightly, puking into the empty sink. He coughed and got the last bit out, then rinsed out the sink as well as his mouth, and used a napkin to wipe off the excess on his lips. Natasha slowly walked toward him and put a soothing hand on his shoulder, turning him towards her and pulling him into a tight embrace. She knew what was going on, she didn't have to ask. It affected Clint a lot more than her, although she still felt it. He closed his eyes and held onto her tightly, soaking in the comfort.

"I... I'm so worried about Tony... And Blake... It feels so wrong..." Clint murmured and Natasha nodded as he took a deep breath.

"I know... I know... But we promised Tony." Clint nodded against her shoulder as she spoke and pulled away, seeing a concerned expression on her face.

"Hey. I'm fine ok? Just a little mixed up." Natasha shook her head, looking over to the sink, then to the bags and lines under his eyes.

"No you're not Clint." She said. "You aren-" She stopped mid sentence as Blake and Rosie bounded down the stairs, laughing and pushing each other around. She looked at the pain in his eyes, the pain he masked with a stone-faced expression for another minute before turning to the two teenagers and smiling. "Morning kids."

"Morning mom." Blake said. Clint turned away from them and put a hand to his face. "You ok dad?" He asked and walked over to him.

"Y-Yeah... I... I'm fine... I just need..." He cut off and quickly walked back upstairs, then got up on the roof of the apartment building and sat on the edge, staring out at the quickly rising sun.

"Is he ok...?" Rosie asked and Natasha nodded.

"He's just feeling a little unwell today I'm sure he'll be ok." She lied and let out a small sigh. "I think you guys deserve today off of school." She said with a smile, getting Clint off of his job at homeschooling them.

"Woo! Yeah!" Blake and Rosie said with happy enthusiasm. Blake got out some eggs, butter, milk, and cut up ham and started making omelettes for him and Rosie. "You want one mom?" He asked she shook her head.

"No thanks honey." She said as there was a knock on the door. Nat. walked over and opened it, and her face went pale. "Tony!? Where the hell have you been!?" She said with widened eyes, glad that he was alive at least. He had cuts and bruises and gashes with dried blood on his head and face. "Come in... We'll get you cleaned up." She said and he walked through the doorway, eyeing Blake who was staring at him along with Rosie. He stayed completely silent as she lead him upstairs. She walked into her and Clint's room and stuck her head out the window, looking up. "Clint come here!" She called and led Tony over to their connecting bathroom. She made him sit up on the counter and he stared down at his lap as Clint entered and stopped in his tracks.

"Tony!?" Clint ran over to him. "What happened? Are you ok?" He asked as Natasha got a cloth wet with warm water and began to clean the wounds on his head.

"I'm fine." He said and winced. "I got him... I got Cross..." He said, keeping the same blank expression.

"That's... That's good." Clint said. "But why haven't you at least called in the past two years!?" He asked loudly. Tony winced.

"Shh. Clint he has a concussion." Natasha said and a sorry expression showed on Clint's face.

"I had to focus on getting Jason. I had to make it up." He said with a sigh. "And now I've done it." Clint nodded and Natasha finished cleaning his head and face and put the cloth down. "How... How is Blake?" He asked almost awkwardly.

Clint let out a deep sigh. "He's fine... But... I... You have to tell him. I can't do this to him... Can't go on lying about his life everyday... Its making me so stressed and messed up, I keep not sleeping and getting sick." He said and Tony looked back down at his lap guiltily. Clint put a hand to his face. "Tony... It's been too long... You can't let him live his whole life like this... Tell him. You've made up for Pepper's death." He said and Tony flinched as he mentioned her passing. "You can tell him now." Tony took in a deep shaky breath and thought about it in silence for a moment. Tony closed his eyes and a tear fell. Thinking back to her death, and giving up Blake when he couldn't handle it all, when he sent him into this life of lies. It was unfair to him, and he deserved to know, but it broke Tony's heart. "We'll tell him together" Clint said and Tony opened his eyes as another tear fell and wiped both tears away. He sucked in a deep breath and nodded. Clint nodded in return and turned to Natasha. "Go get Blake, tell him to come up here, stay down there with Rosie and tell her. Keep her down there." Natasha nodded and walked down the stairs with tears in her eyes.

"Blake... Go upstairs and find your father. In our room. Rosie come sit with me." She said and watched as Blake, confusion in his eyes, walked up and into the bathroom where the two were, looking back in forth between the two.

"Sit down Blake." Clint said as he leaned against the counter next to Tony. Blake did as he was told and pulled up the chair that Natasha had by her hair dryer.

"What's going on...?" He asked quietly. Tony sighed and stared down at his lap.

"Blake. Do you know who this is?" Clint started. Blake nodded.

"Tony Stark. Or Iron Man." He said and looked at the man he hadn't seen for two years.

"Blake, I'm gonna tell you a story about Tony ok? Just sit tight and listen." He said and tried to keep a tear from slipping down his cheek, but failed. Blake looked at him, his heart pounding in fear and worry, different types of confusion, different questions in his eyes. "Ok..." He responded softly and Clint began.

"Sixteen years ago, Tony's wife, Pepper, was killed in a missile attack against his house." Tony blinked and a few tears streaked down his face. "He was trying to protect his house, but part of his suit had been caught inside and he couldn't. He asked Pepper to run in and free it for him. She did and he managed to kill the group... But it was too late. The missile had already been launched. Me and Natasha were there." Blake noticed how he called her 'Natasha' not 'mom'. "We watched as the house blew up and crumbled, pieces falling into the ocean and everything in the house being destroyed. Tony tried to get her out, tried to save her, but it was too late. She was gone. Dead." Tony's body started to shake again and more tears started to fall silently. Clint put a hand on his shoulder and Blake's face was saddened. "Tony felt like it was his fault... He couldn't face what had happened..."

Blake cut in as he nearly started crying himself. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Blake..." Clint sighed. "Tony and Pepper had a son... Sixteen years ago when this happened, it was a day after the baby was born." Blake paled and started to shake his head. "Tony couldn't face what he had done. He couldn't see that baby everyday and know, it was his fault the child didn't have a mother. He brought that baby boy to me and Natasha and asked us to raise him as our own... For his sake. And we did... That babies name, was Blake. This is your father." Clint said as another tear fell down his cheek and Tony looked up wearily at his son.

"No..." Blake sat their in disbelief. His entire life had been one big lie. Clint wasn't his father, Natasha not his mother, and Rosie not his sister. "No!" He yelled as a tear finally escaped and slid down his cheek. He got up abruptly and the chair fell over, then ran over to the window and climbed up to the roof where his fa- ...Where Clint had always taken him. "NO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and fell to his knees in sobs. His life was a lie. The mother he never knew was dead, the people that raised him weren't his parents, his father practically walked out of his life...

"Blake..." Clint called after him and turned to Tony who had his face in his hands.

"What have I done..." Tony mumbled and Clint sighed.

"I'll... I'll be right back." He said and climbed up after Blake. "Blake." He said and walked over to him, kneeling down next to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Please Blake... Listen to me..." Clint said and pried Blake's hands from his face. Blake looked up at him with a deep hurt and pain in his eyes. "Oh Blake... Come here." He said as his own tears spilled and he pulled Blake into a tight embrace. Blake clung into him for a minute before pulling away. Clint wiped the tears from his face and Blake did the same. "Listen, please. You have to understand why Tony did this." Blake looked at him with narrowed eyes. "Tony thought it was his fault she was dead. He was convinced. It hurt him so badly to know that she was gone forever because of him. It hurt him to look at you and see her, to look at you and know that he took your mother away, to know that it was his fault. He couldn't do it. He had a big drinking problem and he couldn't take care of your properly, he was really messed up. He wanted you to grow up as a happy normal child, didn't want you to know you didn't have a mother, didn't want you to hate him or be disappointed in him. It would have broken him completely. He just wanted what was best for you, and we all thought that this was best. The past years he was gone, he was searching for the man that ordered the attack that killed Pepper. And now he's killed him. He feels like he's made up for his sin and can face you now. He's really hurt, really broken, and right now he needs his son to get to know him, to love him. He needs you Blake... I think your the last thing really keeping him here. Please. Give him a chance. You two have so much in common. Your smart and love working with machines, just like he does. Your thinking pattern is so much like his too. And I'm sure if you give your dad a chance to do it right this time, he will." Blake sat there for a moment and looked over at the city, analyzing all of the thoughts and ideas in his head. He looked back at Clint with a soft expression and nodded.

"O-Ok... I'll try. I'll give him another chance." He said and looked back out over the city and Stark Tower caught his eyes. "I'll try." He repeated.


	7. Chapter 7: 'Bonding'

**Annnd here's where things start to get a bit better and less depressing, although of course there's always a little bit the next chapters won't be as sad as the last ones you read. Thank you all of my wonderful followers and reviewers!**

* * *

Rosie had taken the news fairly well, at least compared to Blake's reaction. She commented that inside, she had always knew something was different. For one Blake has blonde hair and green eyes, something none of the rest of the family for generations on either side did. And she was glad that Blake had agreed to get to know Tony, or at least try, just like Natasha and Clint. Now, three days later, he sat in the car, Tony driving, on their was to Stark tower.

"So uh... You still have your suits?" Blake asked, looking out the window.

"Just one. The others were..." His voice softened. "Lost in the attack."

Blake narrowed his eyes in an empathetic way. He didn't know his mother before she died, he was too young, so it didn't hurt him near as much as it must hurt Tony. Even after sixteen years. He felt bad for Tony, in one day he pretty much lost everything important to him, including Blake himself, because he thought it was for the best. Blake shook his head, not wanting to think about all of those things right now.

"But the one I still have is was my best, and the newest. Mark 42." Blake nodded, then curiously asked,

"Why haven't you made any more suits since... You know." Tony stared out at the road ahead of him for a minute.

"I uh... I guess I was... too out of it for a while... then I was busy chasing after Cross..." He stopped.

"Could I see the suit when we get there? Maybe you could show me how it works." Tony nodded, looking over at Blake with a small smile for a moment before looking back at where he was driving as they pulled up to Stark tower and into the garage. Blake smiled a bit. He was glad Tony was smiling, he looked a bit happier. Blake couldn't imagine how long it had probably been since Tony had truly smiled. Tony got out of the car, followed by Blake who put his hands in his pockets. Tony walked over the elevator and typed in a code, as well as gave a retinal scan and said 'Tony Stark.' Blake marvelled about how well done the security system was. It would be incredibly hard to break into Stark towers.

"Designed everything myself." Tony said, seemingly reading Blake mind.

"It's really impressive." Blake commented, earning a smile from Tony. Soon they were up the elevator and entered the apartment. Blake laughed, seeing the suit sitting on the couch with one arm on the back of it, left foot up on right knee.

"Signature position." Tony joked. Blake nodded and walked over to it, taking his right hand out of his pocket and running his fingers along all the small groves of the suit. Tony walked over and pulled the suit up, then opened it and let Blake examine it.

"Wow... this is some pretty complex work here. Very well done too." He said and smiled up at Tony. Tony smiled back.

"Sir, entrance requested by Steve Rogers." Jarvis's voice sounded and Tony's face lit up. He hadn't seen the Cap. in a long time. Steve had been in Italy for the longest time, working for SHEILD.

"Bring him up." Tony said and waited until the door dinged and Steve walked out of the elevator with a grin.

"Son of a guy." Steve said and walked over to Tony, pulling him into a hug. Tony smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you too Rogers." Steve let go of him and looked over to Blake, then back to Tony.

"I heard you went off the radar for a couple of years. Who's this...?" Steve was pretty sure he knew but he wanted to be sure.

"Yeah... I uh... was going after Cross." Steve nodded, he hadn't meant to bring anything like that up. "This is my... er... my son Blake." Steve smiled and shook Blake's hand.

"Nice to meet you Blake, I'm Steve." Blake nodded and smiled, happy to finally meet the Captain he heard so much about from Clint and Natasha. "So what are you guys doing?" He asked, glad to see that Tony was finally trying to get to know his son, as his son, after all that had happened.

"Blake wanted to check out the suit." Tony responded and Blake nodded at the too.

"So what do you think?" Steve asked.

"I think it's really cool. I'd like to try and work on something like it sometime." Blake responded, watching Tony's smile grow out of the corner of his eye. Steve smiled as well. It was good to see Tony happy again.

"That could be arranged." Tony said and looked over to Steve. "So, did you just finish your job in Italy?" He asked and Steve nodded.

"Got in a few hours ago actually." He answered and looked to Blake. "So kid, how many exits from this room?" He asked and Blake stared at him.

"Elevator that leads down the the garage, ten windows, and ventilation shafts running up and down the building. The building is very secure though." He answered quickly. Steve raised his eyebrows.

"Damn... you'd be a good field agent." He said and Blake smiled slightly with pride. "We'll, I have to go now but hopefully I'll catch you guys later." He said and nodded to them before patting Tony on the back and walking back into the elevator.

"Bye Steve." Tony said as the elevator doors closed. He looked back to Blake and motioned towards the suit. "You wanna try it out?" He asked and Blake's eyes widened.

"You want to put me in that thing and let me fly around your giant, expensive apartment in your tower?" He asked, seeing a million things that could go wrong, and watched as Tony merely shrugged.

"Pretty much." Blake sighed.

"I have to admit it sounds like fun... but I don't wanna break anything..." Tony laughed.

"Blake, I am a billionaire, if you break something I'll by another. Or fix it depending on what you break." Blake looked around then smiled and stepped in the suit, feeling it close perfectly around his shoulders and back. 'Guess I have the same structure and build as him.'

"Welcome, sir." Jarvis said. Blake smiled and moved his fingers and hands, then arms and legs around.

"This is way cool." He said and saw Tony grin. "How do you fly?" He asked.

"Ask Jarvis to start the thrusters, you'll be able to figure it out from there." Tony replied and took a few steps back.

"Uh... Ok Jarvis start up the thrusters please." Blake heard a click and before he knew it he was in the air. "Wow... This isn't actually as hard to control as I thought it would be." He said and moved side to side, them up and down, before landing perfectly in front of Tony and getting out of the suit.

"You're a natural." He said and smiled at Blake who smiled in return.

"Like father, like son." He responded and Tony smiled even more. This was the happiest he had been for sixteen years.

"Blake, how would you like to work with me, and build your own suit?"


	8. Chapter 8: 'Awkward and fun times'

**Hey guys, lol I don't have much to say about this chapter except for the fact that I was being pretty immature when writing this and just went all out and had fun with it. It's a little awkward but not nearly as bad as what some of my friends on my side of the screen could tell you XD Lol anyways I love you guys, keep reading and reviewing!**

* * *

Blake had decided to move into Stark tower with his father so he could work on building a suit with him. After goodbyes and I'm not that far away I'll see you laters and some tears from the family that raised him, he packed his stuff and was on his way. Tony had redone the office in the tower and made it into a room for Blake, with a nice bed, dresser, bedside table, and a few other accessories. The only thing they wasn't luxurious was he had to share a bathroom with Tony, since there was only on in the upper floor of the tower, and Tony didn't always lock the door...

"UGH TONY GROSS!" He yelled as he walked in on his father taking a piss after just waking up. He slammed the door shut and walked away, falling face down on the couch with a groan. "Scarred for life..."

Tony walked out and chuckled at Blake who groaned again.

"I really did NOT want to see that..." Blake mumbled, face pressed into the couch.

"What? You mean my huge dick?" Tony teased. Blake sat up and looked at him.

"I'm as big as you are." Tony laughed and raised and eyebrow.

"Is that true? I don't believe it." Blake smirked.

"Is that a challenge?" Tony nodded and smirked as well.

"Yes, it is. How many inches?" He asked and Blake rolled his eyes.

"Seven and a half." Tony crossed his arms.

"No way." Blake nodded with a smile.

"What about you?" He asked in return. Tony sighed.

"Same." Blake laughed.

"I told you I was as big as you! I was dead on." Tony looked skeptically at him.

"I don't believe you. Prove it." Blake looked up at him with a 'seriously' look on his face and stood up to face him.

"You want me, to show you my dick. Thats just awkward." Tony shrugged.

"You want me to believe you right?" Blake sighed, he didn't want to do this but he didn't want Tony to go on saying he was bigger either.

"Fine. Get a ruler." He finally said and Tony walked off with a smirk to do so.

"This is awkward as hell." Blake said as he measured himself in front of his dad. "There, look. Seven and a half inches." Tony sighed. "Now you." He said and watched awkwardly as Tony did the same thing.

"There." Tony said and Blake reluctantly looked. His was also at seven and a half. "Guess you were right. We're the same." He said with a sigh and Blake grinned.

"Hey, I got it from you, blame yourself." He commented and Tony looked at him then walked over and put the ruler away. Blake zipped up his pants as Tony put away the ruler then did the same.

"Funny. Now, you wanna start working on a suit for yourself?" He asked and Blake nodded. "Follow me." He said and got in the elevator with Blake by his side, doing the same code, scan, vocal thing for security and pushing the floor below them.

"You have a workshop on that floor?" He asked and Tony nodded.

"Made one after... after... you know." He said and Blake nodded awkwardly. Soon they stepped out of the elevator and Blake looked around, seeing all kinda of tools and supplies.

"Wow... This is cool." Blake commented and walked around, looking at everything.

"Thanks. So should we start making a suit for you? If we start working now, and don't stop, we could be done by tomorrow morning, since there's two of us."

"But... what if we have to take a piss...?" Blake asked regretting not going before they came down here.

"There's no bathroom on this floor." Tony smirked and threw him a few empty bottles. "Welcome to my life." Blake groaned but laughed.

"Great. Ok, so what do we start with?" He asked and put the bottles down, deciding to wait.

It was now three in the afternoon, and Tony was passed out on the floor under the table, three bottles filled with piss by the base of the table. Blake was sleeping on top of the table, arms around his finished suit, his own two bottles sitting on the edge of the table. They had spent all day and night, and it was finally finished. It looked a lot like Tony's mark 42, but instead of red and gold, it was black and silver.

Steve exited the elevator and looked at Tony and then Blake. Next he looked to the bottles. "Ugh... Starks... That's disgusting." He said and walked over to Tony, kicking him in the ribs and then pushing Blake off the table. Tony groaned as he opened his eyes and quickly tried to get up, bumping his head on the table. He put one hand to his ribs and the other to his head as he scooted out from under the table and stood up next to Steve.

"Ouch... fuck you Steve..." Blake said after hitting the floor, now fully awake. Steve kept a straight face and pushed the suit off the table after Blake. Tony winced as the suit fell and the knee of it hit Blake straight in the balls.

"OW SHIT!" He yelled and pushed it off of him, covering himself with his hands and rolling over onto his stomach in pain.

"Steve... Not cool." Tony said trying to stifle a laugh as he walked over to Blake and kneeled down next to him. Steve smirked, although he felt kind of bad.

"This is what happens, when you stay up all night, sleep in the next day, and miss all of my calls and texts and aren't awake to tell Jarvis to let me in." He said and Tony looked up at him, a hand on Blake's back.

"How the hell did you get up here Rogers?" Tony asked in confusion. Steve sighed.

"I was pissed off with waiting so I called Coulson. He wasn't busy and was near by so he picked me up in his plane and dropped me off on your landing platform. And I know the code to get in and out threw there." Tony sighed but nodded, looking down at Blake.

"You ok?" He asked and Blake rolled back over, sitting up and glaring at Steve playfully.

"I'm fine. But I'm gonna get him back." He teased and Steve put his hands over his crotch with a smirk. "When he least expects it." Blake added. Tony stood up, pulling Blake with him. Steve picked up the suit and put it on the table.

"Not bad. Well, Tony's is Iron man, what's yours gonna be?" Blake thought for a moment and Tony looked at him curiously.

"I'll think of it later. I'm too hungry." Blake said and Tony smiled.

"That's my boy. Steve, you wanna join us for... Uh... Late lunch I guess?" Steve laughed.

"Sure. But I'm driving." Tony shook his head as the three got in the elevator.

"No way, I'm not gonna let some old man drive my Maserati." He joked and grinned as the elevator closed.


	9. Chapter 9: 'Pepper'

**Hey guys! So this is just a short little chapter, it starts off with a little bit of angst but eventually becomes a bunch of cute fluff between Tony and Blake. It shows more bonding and closeness between them. Hope you like it! Review!**

* * *

The three guys were now out for their late lunch-early dinner, and were sitting together at a table and eating their food. Everything had gone well up until the point where Steve mentioned something about Pepper, which of course made Tony go silent, and set off his emotions.

"I wonder what she'd be doing if she were here right now. Probably, laughing and telling a joke, or listening to us ramble on and call us idiots." Blake said quietly. Tony looked up at him.

"You don't have the right to say that. You never knew her." Steve put a hand up to try and stop the fight he could see about to happen but Blake cut him off.

"I don't have the right, to talk about my own mother? Really?" Tony narrowed his eyebrows.

"You don't know anything about her. You weren't even there to experience the pain of losing her, you were off living some happy life while I was contemplating suicide." Steve put his face in his hands.

"Oh god here we go..." Blake growled in anger.

"And why the hell is that? If you don't remember you're the one who stuck me in another family and made my life be one big lie, just because you were to busy moping around to actually care about me!" Blake watched as a tear streaked down Tony's face and felt a few wet his own cheeks. Tony quickly got up out of his chair and made his way outside, sitting on the curb in front if the restaurant with his face in his hands.

"God. Blake stay here and calm yourself down I'll be back." Steve said and got up, jogging after his friend. "Tony..." He said and he sat down on the curb next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey..." He said as Tony cried into his hands.

"What... What do I do Steve..." He murmured. "I still can't deal with the fact that she's gone... That she's never coming back. It's been sixteen years and I still can't take not having at least a piece of her with me." Steve tilted his head.

"You have Blake." Tony looked up at him with blurry eyes and tear stained cheeks. "Have you not noticed how much he looks like Pepper did?" Tony shook his head. "He's got her green eyes, her sandy blonde hair. She lives on threw him. Plus, she's still in here." Steve said and patted Tony's chest where his heart was. "She's still with you Tony. And so is Blake. And he needs you, as much as you need him." Tony nodded and Steve offered him a small smile, which Tony returned.

"Go get him, it's time to go home." Tony said and handed Steve the money to pay the bill. Steve nodded and walked in, then Blake walked out, hurt and tears in his eyes.

"What do you want now." He asked and took a deep breath.

"Blake... I'm sorry... I let my emotions get the best of me... I guess I'm still having some problems. But Blake..." Tony took a deep breath himself to prepare for what he was about to say as Steve silently walked back out. "Blake I need you. You're my son, and... I love you." Blake smiled and walked forward to Tony as a tear fell, now of overwhelming emotion, not hurt.

"I love you too... Dad." Steve smiled as he watched Tony embrace his son tightly and Blake hug his father back. This was a beautiful thing.

"I think it's time to go home." Steve said and the father and son broke apart, looking at him with a nod.

"You want a ride to your place Steve?" Tony asked and the blonde shook his head.

"I'm close enough, and I could use a run." Tony nodded.

"Bye Cap." Blake said and Steve turned, going in the other direction. Tony and Blake got in Tony's Maserati, and headed home as well.

"Hey Blake." Tony said as Blake was about to open the door to his room. Blake turned to face Tony.

"Yeah?" He asked. Tony motioned for Blake to come sit with him on the couch, and the two sat together.

"I just wanted to let you know, if you ever did want to talk about your mom, or if you have questions about her, you can always ask me." Blake smiled and nodded, then thought of question.

"What was she like? I mean personality wise." Tony smiled, thinking about her.

"She was really sweet, she always cared about everyone. She worried a bit to much but it saved me a few dozen times. At the same time that she was sweet, she had a strong will and an independent demeanor. She could take care of herself while I was away, for work or out fighting. She was exactly what I needed, she kept my head level but wasn't too needy either." Tony was grinning, thinking about her and remembering every little detail. Blake smiled as well.

"What did she like to do?" He asked and Tony laughed.

"You mean besides worrying?" Blake laughed as well. "She liked having something to do that she knew she could do well. Even if it was just doing some paperwork for me. But when she didn't have something like that to do, she took to reading, she loved reading. Romance novels mostly." Blake smiled even more. "Well, guess I'm keeping you up aren't I... You go on and get to bed and get a good nights rest, tomorrow you're gonna learn how to properly use that suit of yours."


	10. Chapter 10: 'Sunset'

**I don't have very much to say except enjoy and review!**

* * *

Blake woke to his father knocking on the door. "Time to wake up." Blake wasn't a morning person, but for once he was exited to get up and sprung out of bed.

"Coming!" He heard Tony walk away from his bedroom and he pulled on his jeans and a t-shirt. Once he was ready he walked out of his room and out to the landing/take off platform where Tony was with both of their suits.

"Time to learn how to fly." Tony said with a smile before getting into the mark 42 and taking off. Blake grinned and followed, getting into his suit and taking off as well. He wasn't the best flyer, was a bit shaky, but he wasn't bad either. "There you go." Tony said as Blake came up and hovered fairly steadily next to him. "Let's have a race shall we?" Tony asked and Blake grinned under the mask and nodded.

"Lets." Tony lined himself up with Blake and looked around for a minute.

"Ok. We go from here to the edge of the city over there, then loop around and end back over the tower." Blake nodded to him and got ready. "One. Two. Three. Go!" Tony yelled threw the mask and the two took off at amazing speed. Right off the bat Tony used the blasters to his advantage and boosted himself to an even higher speed.

"Hey no fair, I don't know how to do that!" He called off to him but he wasn't heard. "Uh... Jarvis! Do what he did."

"Right away, sir." The blasters boosted him and he caught up with Tony.

"You play dirty." He commented and Tony grinned under the gold mask piece.

"It's all part of the game." He responded and Blake laughed.

"Guess so." He let himself fall back the tiniest bit and shot up above the clouds. If Tony was going to cheat, he was too, with science. Higher up in the air there would be more drafts and wind pockets, so he would be able to go faster. He sped up as much as he could and looked down, being slightly ahead of a confused Tony, that is until he looked up.

"I see how it is!" He yelled up to him and shot above the clouds as well. Although there weren't very many of the white fluffy things. The two pressed on, side by side as they reached the edge of the city and looped around to head back to Stark tower. They were nearing their destination, and Blake was a little but ahead, until Tony cut below him and completely killed the blasters, letting himself fall and hit the roof hard. Blake landed right after him and lifted the mask as Tony got up.

"You ok?" He asked and Tony lifted his mask as well. He was grinning.

"I win." Blake rolled his eyes at Tony and sighed.

"Just barely, and you nearly killed yourself in the process." Blake responded. Tony shook his head.

"Oh no, I have been threw so much more than that. That's just like a scrape compared to the other things that have nearly killed me. The real wounds." Tony corrected then smiled. "But I won."

"Oh shut up." Blake responded and shifted in his stance. "I um..." Tony looked into his eyes and saw a hint of nervousness.

"Yes...?" He asked and Blake looked at the floor.

"I was wondering... If we could take a trip to where the house used to be... Where it all happened..." He said quietly. He wanted to go, but he didn't want to stir up Tony's emotions first. The father stared at his son for a moment, then spoke in a normal tone.

"Of course. We can head of now if you want. It doesn't take a long time to get places in these suits." Blake looked up at him and nodded with a small smile. The two of them put down their face masks and took off, heading for the old house in Miami.

After a couple of hours, they were there, and the two landed in front of where the mansion once was. There wasn't very much left of it, just a few pieces of rubble and some of the stone on the edge of the cliff. Tony got out of the suit, followed by Blake, and walked over to the edge of the cliff onto the last bit of stone still in the ground, as the sun started to set. Tony shoved his hands in his pockets as Blake walked up next to him.

"Wow... It's beautiful here." Blake said as he looked over the ocean, the setting sun glinting on it and almost making it sparkle. Tony nodded and looked down at his feet as a single tear fell. Blake looked at His father sympathetically, knowing how hard it must be to come back here after so long and once again remember what happened. He put a hand on Tony's shoulder and the father looked up at his son with a soft smile and a nod, then looked back over the ocean. It was only a hand on the shoulder, but it meant something to Tony. It was Blake's way of telling him that he was here, that Tony wasn't alone and didn't have to be, and Tony appreciated it. Just that one hand on his shoulder did a lot.

"Pep-Your mother," He corrected, "loved watching the sun set over the ocean. She would bring me out on the back patio every evening and we would sit and watch it together." Blake smiled.

"That sounds nice." He said and Tony nodded.

"It was... It was." After a few minutes, the sun was dipping into the ocean, disappearing into its depths. "Time to head home." Tony said and put an arm loosely around Blake's shoulders. The blonde nodded and the two walked back to their suits and got in. Tony gave the area one last gaze before taking off after his son, and flying back towards New York.


	11. Chapter 11: 'Belle'

**Hey guys! So, I feel really popular cause I keep having people ask about doing something with me and that's why I've been a bit slower in posting, anyways, ****WARNING: SPOILER ALERT FOR THE AMAZING SPIDER MAN 2 IN THIS CHAPTER! If you have not seen the movie, don't know what happens at the end, and don't want it spoiled before you watch it, then DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. I warned you! Don't come complaining!**** Haha well I hope you guys like this chapter! Review!**

* * *

Blake woke in the afternoon, having got home late after a long flight in the suit the night before, and rubbed his eyes. He sighed and pulled himself out of bed. He was about to walk out of his room in his boxers, until he heard more than one voice. There was not only Tony, but as well Steve and another female voice he didn't know. He walked over to his dresser and grabbed a baggy pair of jeans and his hoodie, pulling them on the then proceeding to walk out of his room.

"Ah there he is." Tony said and offered a smile. Blake gave a nod to his father then looked to Steve.

"Nice to see you Blake. This is Belle. She's a SHEILD trainee, I'm her S.O. actually." Blake looked over at Belle to say hello but stopped as he looked her over. She was beautiful. She had long brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes, a good figure and a nice smile.

"H-Hi." Blake stuttered and Steve and Tony laughed. Blake shot them a glare as he blushed and Belle smiled at him.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." She said as he looked back to her and he smiled as well. Blake nodded, not sure he trusted himself to speak properly at the moment.

"Congratulations on becoming an S.O." Tony said and Steve nodded, then looked to Blake.

"An S.O. can actually have two trainees. Belle is my first, but I've got a second in mind." Blake was too busy looking at Belle to notice Steve looking at him.

"So what field are you training in?" Blake asked.

"Oh you know, just some field and combat work I guess." Steve chuckled.

"More than that. You don't have to be that modest Belle. This is Belle _Parker_, the daughter of Peter Parker, or as most know him, Spider-Man. She is training to be a combat agent as well as a spy and interrogator." Blake's eyes widened.

"Wait... Peter Parker is your dad!?" He said, pretty surprised. Belle nodded with a smile. "Wow... You have... Webs?" He asked.

"Yes I do." She answered and laughed at the look she was being given. Steve cut in.

"Not only does she have webs, but by the DNA being transfers from her father into building her structure as she was being..." Steve cleared his throat. "...you know... made... she actually has generic webs that come from her wrists, so she doesn't have to use what her father did. Along with this, she inherited her father's amazing reflexes and quick thinking. Perfect material for SHEILD." Belle blushed as her S.O. talked about her so highly.

"That's pretty boss." Tony commented and Blake nodded.

"Hell yeah." Blake added and Belle smiled at him. Steve turned to Tony.

"So, I was wondering if I could talk to you about some things privately." Steve said, glancing to Blake with a small smile then back to Tony. He nodded.

"Blake how about you take Belle here up to the roof and you two can get to know each other a bit better." Tony said and Blake nodded with a smile.

"Shall we?" He asked and Belle looked to Steve, getting an approving nod from him and standing from her chair to follow Blake up to the roof.

The two had been sitting on the roof for hours and talking, and by now the sun had started to set.

"So, I didn't know Peter ever had a kid." Blake said and Belle smiled at him.

"I never knew Tony had a kid. We'll until Steve let me know I was going to meet you." Blake nodded.

"Touché. Well... I guess I'll tell you the short version of the story then. 16 years ago, almost 17 now actually, my dad Tony, and my mom Pepper had me." Blake stopped and looked at his lap for this part, wanting to stay emotionally stable. "The house was attacked the day after I was born. My mom... She didn't make it out. Tony tried to save her but it was too late. She died that day. I never knew her. My dad, well... He was having a really hard time, he got into a big drinking problem, it was hard for him to... to see me... and think of her... he felt responsible for my mothers death and he just couldn't handle it all. He gave me up, gave me to Clint and Natasha to raise as there own. I wasn't told that Tony was my father until about a week ago. But we made a lot of amends, he's getting another chance to be my father, and he's doing a good job in my opinion." Belle nodded and he looked back up at her.

"I'm glad you're giving him another chance. And I'm sorry about you're mother, I never knew mine either." She said.

"Really?" Blake asked and Belle nodded again.

"I guess it's my turn then isn't it?" Blake nodded. "Well. Not many know I was born. Except for SHEILD of course. My mother, Gwen, she died too, a few days after I was born. I'm not sure if you heard how it happened, Peter asked her to help him with something when he was fighting, he didn't want to put her in danger but he needed her help and she insisted on it, so he let her. She ended up falling from a very high distance and my dad couldn't save her. He tried, but it was just too late. She was dead. He felt like it was his fault, he knew he had to be out there to protect the world, so he gave me up. He had me adopted. The only difference between out stories is, from the moment I could understand I was told that I was adopted, that Peter Parker was my father. I finally met him about a year ago, and he taught me how to use my webs and we caught up I guess." Blake nodded.

"I guess were not all that different then." Blake said and offered a small smile.

"I guess not." She said and smiled back. Blake cleared his throat and forced himself to look away from her.

"So, one more thing. How did you get in with SHEILD?" Belle laughed.

"I was just sitting at home one day and Steve came over and introduced himself, asked if I wanted to join SHEILD. He said I was the right material, being the daughter of a 'super hero' and having my dads reflexes and skills I guess caught Steve's attention. He's actually looking for a second trainee right now. He keeps saying he's got someone in mind." She said and looked up at Blake.

"That's pretty cool. I think you'll make a great combat, spy, interrogating agent." He said and chuckled.

"There's probably a name for it, I just don't know." She responded and laughed as well. Blake turned as he sensed someone behind them. Sure enough, Steve and Tony were silently approaching him.

"How did you know we were here?" Steve asked and looked to Belle then back to Blake. The young blonde shrugged.

"I guess I just... felt it." Steve and Tony looked impressed.

"Well, it's starting to get dark and Steve says he needs to go back to HQ with Belle." Tony said and Blake nodded. The two teens stood up and Blake thought about hugging her, then decided against it, sure she would think it was weird. Belle smiled at him and waved goodbye as they walked back off the roof and down to the apartment and elevator and left. Blake sat back down and Tony sat down next to him. He looked at his son with a smirk on his face for a moment.

"What?" Blake asked, looking back at his father.

"Do I hear wedding bells?" He teased and Blake's face turned pink.

"What!? No, I... I just met her!" Tony burst into laughter and Blake groaned, causing Tony to laugh a bit harder.

"Oh you're to easy!" Tony laughed and nearly choked before he calmed. Blake glared at him and he smiled. "Oh Blake. It's there. I can see it already."

"Oh shutup." Blake responded, trying to hide a smile. Tony sighed contently.

"Come on, let's go find something to do." Tony said and Blake nodded. Another good day living with his father. He could diffidently get used to this. And he would, day after day as life went on. Or would he?

* * *

**Oh, and enjoy your cliffy! ^-^ *devil horns grow out of head because of cliff hanger***


	12. Chapter 12: 'Alone'

**Ok guys. So this chapter is pretty sad and depressing... Please... Please... Please... Do not kill me after you read this chapter! Love you guys!**

* * *

It had been a few days now since Blake had met Belle and he hadn't seen her since. The past few days consisted of perfecting his suit as well as his flying and fighting skills, suit races with his father, and staying up late watching movies with him. Life seemed pretty damn good. Blake woke and looked at the light flooding the room. It must have been sometime in the afternoon. He then realized that he was still in the main room, sitting on the couch, his head resting on Tony's shoulder. In embarrassment Blake lifted his head off his fathers shoulder and stood up. He stretched and saw that Tony was asleep, figuring that they must have fallen asleep watching movies the previous night. After a minute of stretching and yawning the movement woke Tony who groaned.

"My back hurts... Must have fallen asleep during the movie last night." Blake nodded.

"Yeah guess so. I'll be back I have to piss." Tony nodded and stood as Blake walked into the bathroom. He walked over to the fridge and got out some milk as a breakfast, starting to pour himself a glass until the entire tower shook and the milk spilled.

"What the hell..." Tony put down the jug and walked over to the patio windows. "Oh god no..." He said as he looked down and started to panic. "Blake!" He yelled and a second later Blake ran out of the bathroom.

"What the fuck was that!?" He said and grew worried as he saw the fear in his father's eyes.

"It's happening again... Were being attacked... It's Hydra... They're shooting missiles..." Tony started to have a panic attack but Blake put his hand on his father's shoulder.

"We have to stop them. We have to get the suits." He said and Tony nodded. The house shook again, more violently, and pieces of the ceiling and floor started to cave in. Blake was ahead of Tony as they started running towards the suits that they now kept in a large closet by their rooms when he felt a large hand on his back push him forward and cause him to tumble to the ground a few feet away. A horrifying crunch was heard amongst a cry of pain and Blake looked back to see Tony on the ground, his leg pinned under a giant piece of rubble. "No!" Blake yelled and forced himself up as blood started to seep from a gash on his head. He ran back the few feet and kneeled next to Tony. His first instinct was to push or lift the giant piece of thick cement and wood off of Tony, but it was far to heavy.

"N-No Blake... Go... Get your suit it will protect you!" Tony cried out in agony. Blake reluctantly left Tony's side and sprinted to the closest, dodging holes in the floor. He pulled out the suit and quickly got in it, powering it up and speeding back to Tony.

"Dad! No... How do I get this off!?" Tony shook his head as tears started to pour down his face.

"You can't... Get out... Save yourself..." Tony whispered as the floor started to cave in.

"NO! DAD!" He yelled as tears fell down his own face, concealed by the mask.

"Blake... I love you... remember that." Tony whispered moments before the floor completely caved in and the entire tower crumbled down.

One the dust and ash cleared Blake woke, still safely in the suit. He groaned at the ache in his head, then remembered what happened. With strength fuelled by panic, he pushed all of the rubble off of himself and used the thrusters to blast up from the wreckage. All of the attackers were gone, and Blake's focus was on finding his father. He flew frantically above the rubble until he spotted him. He quickly pushed all of the debris off of Tony and pulled his body out, flying away from the collapsed building and setting him down on the asphalt. He opened the suit and jumped out, immediately kneeling next to his father's body and bringing him into his arms. His body was two damaged and mangled to be alive, but Blake wouldn't believe it. "Dad! Wake up! Dad!" He yelled as tears poured down his cheeks. He put his bloody head down to Tony's chest and listened for a heartbeat, but it wasn't there. "NO!" He screamed as he realized his father was dead, his father was gone, and he was alone.

"Oh god..." Clint whispered as he watched the news in the living room which was currently focused live on the collapsed Stark tower. "Tasha... Look." He said as she walked in and her face went pale. "Get Rosie, were going over there now." Clint said and jumped up from the couch. Soon Clint, Natasha, and Rosie, were running up to the scene. By then the police were starting to arrive as well as an ambulance and fire truck.

"Oh my god..." Natasha said as they saw Blake over Tony's body, sobbing and screaming. They knew he was dead. Clint ran over to Blake and grabbed him as the medics took Tony away from him. Blake screamed and squirmed watching them take his fathers body.

"Blake... Blake please..." Clint said as tears ran down his own cheeks. Blake recognized his voice and stopped thrashing against him. He turned and looked at Clint for a moment before the man that had raised him embraced him tightly, and he clung to him for life. Natasha and Rosie had been ushered out of the perimeter by the police and the area was being cautioned off. Clint held Blake tightly and cried with him until the medics insisted on tending to his head and giving him something for the shock. Clint sat with Blake as he stared blankly at the collapsed building, numb tears running down his cheeks. Clint put an arm around the blonde in hopes to comfort him in some way as they bandaged his head and gave him some pills for the shock. Eventually they let Blake leave and Clint kept the arm around him, guiding him to the car. He put Blake in the back next to Rosie, and got into the driver's seat as Natasha looked back to Blake with tears in her eyes. After a short ride of silence they were home and Natasha ushered Rosie into the house and up to her room. "Blake... I... I know this isn't the best thing to say right now but... I'm here, were all here. You can stay here again. Have your old room back. I... I'm so sorry... If you wanna talk..." By the time Clint said talk Blake had slammed the car door and was running into the apartment. Clint felt another tear run down his face and he punched the dashboard in anger. Blake didn't deserve this. After all that had happened... Clint forced himself to get out of the car and enter the apartment. He found Natasha standing by the kitchen counter sobbing and he walked over to her. "Tasha..." He didn't know what to say. Natasha wrapped her arms around his middle and buried her face in his shoulder as she cried, and he put his arms around her and let his hands rest on her back, putting his head down on hers. "Shh. Tasha... Shh. It's gonna be ok." He whispered to her and she shook her head.

"No... I-It's not... He's not..." Natasha cried into his shoulder. Clint sucked in a breath.

"I know... I know... God why him..." Clint whispered and he held onto Natasha.

Up in his old room Blake sat in the corner with his knees to his chest and sobbed. He felt many things, anger, sadness, mourning, grief. But what he felt the most over all other emotions flooding him, was _alone._


	13. Chapter 13: 'Iron Soldier'

**Oh my gosh guys I'm sorry sorry for not posting! I had a lot going on and still kinda do, and didn't really have the time or motivation to write the last chapter! I'm really sorry for making you guys wait! So yes, this is the last chapter of A Life of Lies, but don't worry! There's gonna be a sequel to this story, although I'm not going to write it yet. (You-) What!? I'm going to introduce another story from Clint's POV about his life if you guys are interested! After I finish that story I'll be making the sequel to this so keep an eye out! Just wanted to say that I love you guys so much and hope you stay with me as I write other stories! This last chapter is pretty short and to the point, but I think it's a good ending. Thanks again guys! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Blake sat just as he had the night before, sobbing in the corner with his knees to his chest. He hadn't slept all night, but that was expected. The blonde stared blankly at the floor ahead of him. He was alone, he hadn't known his real mother, and so soon after he knew his real father, he too had been taken from him. He was alone, although the knock on the door said otherwise.

"Blake... Can I come in?" It was Clint. Blake stayed silent. He was numb, empty, he wanted nothing more than to vanish from existence. The door cracked open and Clint looked in for a moment, then opened it a bit more. "Come up on the roof with me." He said softly, giving Blake a moment.

"Ok." Blake murmured quietly. Even if he didn't know what to do, he knew going up on the roof with the man that raised him would end up comforting him and he needed it. Clint led him all the way up onto the roof and sat, waiting until Blake sat next to him. Clint gave Blake a moment of silence before speaking.

"You know. My parents, they both died in a car crash when I was three. I was over at Coulson's house being babysat while they were out. I remember Coulson kneeling next to me and telling me that my parents weren't going to come home, remember him saying I was going to live with him. I grew up knowing that they were dead, knowing that I was more or less alone, I got used to being stone faced and emotionless on the outside. Its not easy... Loosing people you love. And I know its much harder for you than it was for me. You're older, you had just finally met and... Well... Become attached to your father. But I want you to know that even If I might not know exactly how it feels, I understand pretty well. Tony was a friend, a good one. Me and Tasha, we're mourning him too. And Blake, we're all here for you when you need us. Ok?" Blake looked up at Clint and suddenly burst into tears. He let himself cling onto Clint and bury his face in Clint's shoulder. Clint held onto him tightly and closed his eyes. Out of all people, why did Blake have to go through so much? After a few minutes Blake's shoulders stopped shaking and he pulled away. As Clint studied his expression, he realized it was now full of hate and anger, the pain and grief only showing deep in his eyes.

"These people... Hydra... The've killed both of my parents now." Clint nodded hesitantly after a moment. "Then, I'm going to kill every last one of them. I'm going to torture their very existence and make them wish they were never born." Clint stayed silent, looking at the blonde. He wasn't sure if this was a newfound strength in Blake, or something that would drive him mad. He could see all the pain Blake had built up inside of him, all the lies he had been told, the lives he had lived. He wasn't sure what would happen to Blake now, what he would become. Blake looked away from Clint and out across the city. "I will avenge my parents, I will defeat Hydra, I am, the _Iron Soldier_."


End file.
